What Are Friends For?
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Tifa has been feeling neglected in a physical manner due to Cloud's busy work schedule. So, when taking care of herself just isn't satisfying her well enough, she gets an idea in her head. Yuffie has been a good friend, could she be interested in helping Tifa experience something more?
1. Chapter 1

**What Are Friends For?**

I know that this started out as just a simple way to give more thrill to the release, that it was just experimenting for her. She has always seen me as a friend, a companion, and I know that what she does with me isn't because she's lost her fire for Cloud. She loves that spiky haired blonde, he's just been super busy and she's a woman with a lot of need...

It all started when I came over to hang out, we were drinking coffee, and eating sugar cookies when we got on the subject of sex. It was just casual talk, had I been dating Vincent? Which no, I wasn't, haven't touched him like that at all to be honest. It's hard for me to openly admit my interest in the opposite sex, which is saying something since I'm usually such an open book about everything.

Anyway, Tifa gets to talking about Cloud and how he's been so preoccupied with work that he hasn't touched her for over four weeks. Now, I know that was a pretty personal statement to admit, but Tifa and I are friends, we're both women who've been around the block, so there's no real awkwardness to hearing it. That was before she admitted to trying out vibrators and not getting a thrill from them, that it wasn't doing much for her.

After a moment of silence, she then goes onto a very personal confession to me, one I'm not ever going to forget.

"This doesn't reach Clouds ears, Yuffie, but when I'm...you know." She gestured, making it obvious to me she's speaking of masterbating.

"Sometimes, to spice it up, I pretend another persons controlling the vibrator. Another..._woman_." This confession made me almost choke on my cookie, spraying crumbs everywhere as I eyed her disbelieving. I mean, Tifa, jerking off to the idea of another chick messing with her downstairs? I think my mind might not ever be the same after hearing that.

We're both kinda quiet for a moment, she's red cheeked and kinda embarrassed looking as she sips her warm cup of coffee. Then, she has a look of sudden determination. As she sets down the mug, she looks me dead in the eyes and asks me a question.

"Yuffie, we've been friends for a long time, and I want to ask you something. Now, what I'm about to ask, it's kinda goofy and you can say no...Yuffie, would you masterbate with me?"

Now, I have always been Tifas friend, but, that doesn't mean I haven't realized how beautiful she is inside and out. The gal is a hot, curvy woman with a heart of pure gold. I never hesitated in my hurried reply.

"Yes."

"That quickly? Sheesh, I thought I was gonna have to either bribe you with more cookies or that i might have to find a new friend." Tifa chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"Hey, it's just two friends helping each other get off. It's not like you're cheating on Cloud." I joked, making the other blush as her eyes widened in worry.

"I really don't want Cloud to know, I feel like if he wants to keep busy doing work, that my sex life shouldn't have to tank. I mean, it's just masterbating, we're not starting a relationship." She seemed to be reassuring herself with these words, I just shrugged. If she wanted Cloud to remain out of the loop, that was her decision to make.

"So, what should I bring on these..._adventures_." I'm teasing and she laughed at my fraise for it.

"Just whatever you want me to use on you I suppose." Tifa shrugged, I just picked up a cookie and winked at her.

"Well, when the mood strikes you, you've got my number." I watch her laugh and blush at this, and I'm starting to wonder if this is really such a good idea...

-0-0-

I got the first call from her today, about coming over for more than coffee and cookies. So I pack up a small bag of 'goodies' and head out. When I got there, she was in a pair of comfy sweats and a white tank. She let me in and locked the door behind us. We walked into her bedroom, and she moves into the adjoined master bath and starts the shower.

I feel my stomach knotting, I'm feeling nervous about this. Sure, she's all business and not at all ashamed to start stripping in front of me, but I'm feeling a bit alarmed at my high level of attraction towards her physical body. Well, I suppose that makes it easier for her to insert things when the time comes.

I'm still dressed in my tank and shorts as she's slipping into the shower, my eyes barely glimpsing a brightly colored "object" in there with her already.

"You brought stuff that works in water, right?" She offhandedly asked through the curtain.

"Yeah." I sorta choke out, coughing to clear my throat. Yuffie, you've gotten yourself into some situations, but this is crazier than anything you've done in the past! That's what my conscience is screaming at me, but I start to strip down anyway. This is just a thing, she's just my friend. I feel the chill of the room as my clothes leave my small body, my damn nipples going hard at the slight chill in the air.

Before I head towards the curtain, I bend down and grab out a personal massager I'm comfortable with, and then turn towards the shower.

"It's nice and warm." Tifa commented, maybe she's sensing my nerves. With an deep breath released from my wound up body, I open the curtain and hop in.

It's just Tifa, scrubbing off the last remnants of soap, her back turned to me. I'm shivering a bit, the spray of water not yet reaching me, when she turns to look at me.

"Oh, here." She notices my chilled body and scoots over so that the water can hit both of us equally. A small smile is on her face as we look at one another.

"Yuffie, I trust you. And I'm grateful that you're here." She tells me, and I make an easy shrug of my shoulders.

"So how did you want to do this?" I'm curious what "ideas" have been playing in her curious little head. She's blushing, and I chuckle at seeing it.

"Well, it's a pretty big shower, and since its one of those shower tub combos, I was wondering how you'd feel about laying down in the tub." Her eyes are uneasy, but I just smile and nod my head, gesturing for her to make the move downward first.

She takes it slow, easing her body down and there's plenty of room for my own seat across from her. On the side of the tub is her bright red vibe, the things about seven inches, nothing too crazy. I ask how she'd like to start, Tifa reached up and handed me her personal item, I set aside mine I've brought from home. She moves so that her backs along the tub and her knees are bend, her legs shakily opening. We're both really quiet for a moment as the water keeps coming down, spraying us in a comfortable way.

"Do you like it high to begin with, or to work it up to high?" I calmly ask, my mouth is calm but holy crap is my heart racing!

"Surprise me." She answers, and so automatically on high power I begin to enter her with the toy, she was tense at first, her body shaking all over from nervousness, after a few moments of finding the rhythm she is less rock like, her body slowly relaxing.

The time I'm spending on her, we are both quiet, not saying a word, just concentrating on working together for the same goal. After a while, she starts to push her hips up, and I've got the thing all the way inserted. She's moving her hips faster, and I place one hand on her thigh to keep balance as she growing closer to her breaking point. It's a fast, hard moment for her, bucking and panting and shaking from it afterwords. I let loose of the item, she pulls it out herself, setting it aside.

"Your turn." She speaks, my mind foggy as she gestured for me to lay the way she had.

I'm more forward about my "preferences", letting her know that if she starts with rubbing the tip of it on my very sensitive spot, and then works it inside, that I like it like that best. She's nodding her head in understanding, eyeing my rather large fake penis with curiosity.

"I'm always so overwhelmed by their size when I see them in magazines." She comments on my foot long vibrator.

"It's a fun challenge." I comment offhandedly, Tifa shaking her head and rolling her eyes with amusement. As I lay back down, and watch her holding something so personal in her hands, I feel a bit uneasy. I'm finding this attractive, while she's all business about it, what we're doing, is it wrong?

I'm not sure, but I do know one thing, I'm not masterbating alone ever again, nothing can compare to what Tifa can do with that skilled hand of hers...

-0-0-

Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix

A/N: So, this section was Yuffies POV, the next will be Tifa's. I'm sure sooner or later there will be an appearance from Cloud. Do you see this ending badly? Are they going to screw up their friendship? Read on to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Are Friends For?**

I wasn't always into doing...what I do with Yuffie. Cloud use to "take care of business" at home a lot more, and then he started to get busier with work. What use to be a one man delivery operation now has 25 extra employees. He makes sure that everything is run smoothly and that deliveries still get to their destination on time. Which is great, I mean to go from delivery boy to manager of his own company, that's a big deal. But should our home life have to suffer? Should my growing urges be left unsatisfied? You know what that blonde headed smart ass told me one night when I was trying to get his interest?

"Not tonight, Tifa. Don't you have a massager or something?" Yeah, good old Cloud resisted my intentions and advised me to jerk my own needy self off. Not one of his 'finer' moments in our bedroom.

So while he's been busy, I've tried taking care of myself in that manner, but it's just not as exciting. I mean, with Cloud there's the thrill of 'will he pull out in time?' Yes, we like to tease each other in the bedroom, him saying maybe he'll just pump me full. It's a real adrenaline rush, picturing that image as we're going at it like a pair of horny wolves.

So I'm trying to think of Cloud as I'm satisfying myself, but lately with his disinterest in doing me, I'm not as...excited to come at that mental image. So while I'm going at it, I'm trying to think of other arousing things, and that's when for the first time I image a chick jerking me off with my own vibrator. That did it for me faster than Clouds ever given me a climax. It was just so..._naughty_...

I'd been thinking about it for a while, and was debating on if I should ever try and...involve another girl with what I do to jerk off. I'm not inclined to let in a stranger, so my mind goes to my female friend, Yuffie. She's a pretty young woman that I can trust with anything. But would she be into that kind of...interaction?

When I first brought it up, I was really worried she'd stop wanting to be pals anymore. I was even more confused by her quick answer of yes. I mean, was the idea as thrilling for her as it was for myself? Of course maybe she's more into exploring her sexuality than I am, maybe she's even done this kinda thing before. I don't know those answers, but I'm just relieved we're still friends at the end of the day, and that we're going to try out this exciting act.

The first time we did it, I could sense her nervousness, which was kinda sweet. She is younger than me after all, maybe her age had something to do with her uneasiness. After a moment, she got relaxed enough and we got to experience something I've only imagined. I couldn't believe how much more satisfying it was compared to imaging it. It was such a thrill, letting her command that vibrator to her will, deciding how hard to shove it in. My body never felt so alive.

When all we said and done, we dried off and got our clothes back on, and I made sandwiches for lunch. We went back into our normal friendship, talking about people we both know, then later we sat down and watched a movie together. It was perfect, an ideal way we could both get release but still remain friends afterwords.

That night, after Yuffie had gone home and Cloud had arrived late again, I was sitting in bed when he walked into our room. I was wondering in the back of my mind if he'd sense something, that maybe he'd somehow know what I'd been...'_doing_'.

He did his normal routine, stripping down and grabbing his pajama bottoms, and went into the shower to clean off the long days filth.

I heard the shower turn on, then I could barely hear a muffled noise from him. He shuffled out and tossed both Yuffie and my own vibrators onto the bed.

"I can't concentrate with those things looking at me, Tifa. Put them up next time before I get home, huh?" He shook his head and wandered back into the shower.

I laughed, I couldn't believe that we had forgotten our damn massagers in the bathroom! And Cloud was just assuming they were both mine, what other reason did he have to think otherwise? With utter amusement, I took hold of the different sized cocks and shoved them in a side drawer next to our bed. Yuffie would have a laugh at this in the morning!

-0-0-

It's been a few weeks now, Yuffie and I like to meet up once a week for our more than chit chat visit. She's been a very creative partner in our combined masterbating. She's asked if next time I'd be interested in a new item to add to the fun. I'm in this far, and think what more could it hurt?

I didn't know what she had in mind, but the next time she came over for our weekly pleasure fest, she showed me the devices. I couldn't believe she even had that sort of thing! She had brought over an item that attaches to a persons nipples, and gives them a vibrating shock as they are clamped down. At first I was worried that clamping them down might be painful, so she showed me how she could do it to herself and felt no pain. I must admit, the idea is rather kinky, it might add to the excitement of what we already do.

"Can I do it to you first?" I asked her, she gave kind of an easy shrug.

"Sure." She smiled as we both got on my bed, Yuffie laying back as I put on the second clip, the nipple clamps attached to this device that with a button push gives her a shock. I push it and she takes in a sharp breath, but she's still smiling.

"And it doesn't hurt?" I ask for my own sense of reassurance.

"I promise." She tells me, gesturing me to push the button again.

I play around with the new toy, using my free hand to handle her very large vibrator. She closed her eyes as I entered her, having first played with her sensitive spot as requested. She rocks her hips upward, bringing the item into her more, as I'm trying to simply ease it in, she's urging it. After a few seconds, the large item is in her completely, so I hold it in with one palm as I mess with the nipple clamp device, shocking her rapidly and getting little noises from her. Soon she tenses up and lets out a moan, letting me know she's reached her 'moment'.

As I'm helping her take off the nipple device, she asks me if I'm ready to try it out. Possibly wondering if I'm too chicken to use it.

"I'm game, you could handle it after all." I commented, laying down on my back and letting her hover over me. She's gentle as she places the clamps on my nipples, she's having difficulty getting them to stay because my nips aren't hard. So unexpectedly, she leans down and does something I've never imagined she'd do. Yuffie took one nipple into her mouth and suckled it. Well, that did the trick! Both nipples after that were on full alert. She chuckled as she let go of her hold, placing the clamps securely on my now hard pebble like nips.

I'm speechless at this point, my mind a whirlwind at having experienced that with my friend. She's all down to business though, readying my own modest vibrator and easing the item inside me. As she's easing it in, I feel a sensation of untold wonder going on with my nipples.

"That's what it feels like." She speaks towards me, and I now realized she had just pushed the button. I'm surprised its not more painful, but with my mind currently enjoying the feel of the vibrator, it's hard to even imagine any pain right now. All I feel is joy, excitement, arousal.

With the new 'toy' in place, I come quicker than usual, enjoying the new sensations exploring my body. Yuffie is quickly taking off the clamps after removing the massager.

"Was it alright?" She asked me.

"I can't believe how amazing that was!" I admit to her, sitting up and smiling at my friend.

"Well good, I'm glad it didn't bother you." She told me, standing from the bed and putting her clothes back on. She paused, her head turning to the closed door.

"Tifa, get dressed!" She whispers quickly, pulling on her clothes like a teenager about to get caught. Her hands started picking up all the items and shoving them in her bag, zipping it quickly. I'm no idiot, Yuffies good at hearing things from distances, so I pull on my sweats and tank.

Right as I'm kicking my forgotten undies underneath the bed, Cloud opens the door. Yuffies a cleaver woman, at the closet and rummaging around as the door opens.

"I think I want to borrow this one, Tifa." She speaks, pulling out a short black dress. "Oh, hey Cloud." She smiled at my surprised looking boyfriend.

"Yuffie." He regards her, his eyes landing on me.

"Tifa, you won't believe what happened at work. We got a donation to the company, a big enough one to expand it even more." He informs me, I'm forcing a smile and saying how great that is. Yuffies standing at the closet, looking at Cloud in a less than impressed manner. She knows how I feel about his constant time spent at work.

"Well, maybe we should celebrate!" I offer, just wanting a way out of this room and on with the day, I don't like how easily this could become awkward.

"Exactly." Cloud agrees, turning to lead the way out of the room. I follow, pulling Yuffie with me and giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Well Yuffie, if you don't mind Tifa and I have some celebrating to do." Cloud was being kinda pushy, and a bit rude, but Yuffie was cool about it. She thanked me for letting her borrow the dress, and we hugged before she left the house.

When she left, Cloud was on me like a fat kid on a cupcake. He was kissing me, fondling my body, and if I hadn't just been busy jerking off with Yuffie, I might have been interested. As things stood, I wasn't really into messing around with Cloud. Now, if he felt like taking me to dinner, that was another thing all together.

"Tifa, things are going to be different." He spoke after sensing my disinterest in making out with him.

"I know my job has made things less than ideal at home, but it's gonna be better." He assured me, giving me a hug before leading me to the bedroom. I was a bit unsure, wondering if he was gonna push for sex, but he lead me towards the closet instead.

"Wear something special, I'm taking you somewhere nice tonight." He smiled before leaving the room, letting me have my space. I'm glad he's not being insistent about screwing around first, and when I'm trying to find that dress I really like, I realize too late the Yuffie had 'borrowed' it. . .

-0-0-

Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix


	3. Chapter 3

**What Are Friends For?**

I know that Tifa is devoted to Cloud, but the way she tells it, he's not much of a boyfriend. Hardly ever around, when he gets home he just sleeps, I mean how much of a relationship can they have when he's barely around?

It's stupid, dwelling on that stuff. Tifa's still mostly content with her relationship, I've got no right to let out my own opinion when I know I'm just feeling kinda jealous of that blonde headed idiot. Tifa and I have been trying out all sorts of different toys. One time, I even had her convinced that she tried on a blindfold and rubber ball mouth gag. I'm gonna be honest, this is really going beyond friendship for me, it's just too arousing for me to not think of her other than just a friend. I'm not letting that information slip just yet, I know she's probably going to freak out on me, and I just want to keep our routine going for as long as we can.

Today, I really thought she'd tell me off or stop what we're doing for good. As she was laying back enjoying the ribbed vibe I had bought for her to try, my face was so close to her downstairs. I was breathing in her very heavy scent while my hand held in that massager, and my body sorta responded before I could stop myself.

Even though there's a vibrator in her, I'm still able to fully see and appreciate how swollen a 'certain' part of her is. So with my body in control, not my mind, I leaned in and took that teasing, pulsing clit in my mouth and sucked on it.

Oh, I felt her tense up alright, but then she let out this loud moan/scream combo and started bucking her hips, before I know it she reaching her climax and I'm backing up, smiling like the evil little bitch I am. Tifas eyes were closed, her breathing was still pretty rapid afterwords, before she slowly opened her lids.

"Well, that was a surprise!" She shook her head at me, an amused look on her face. "Hell, Yuffie, I don't even come when Clouds down there." She commented, and I knew I was blushing as I grinned confidently at her.

"Well, girls know how their bodies work. Boys are just flopping in the dark, trying to find the right switch to flick." Tifa laughed at my offhanded remark.

Afterwords, we both cleaned up and went on our day of normal, friendship things. Drinking coffee, munching on sweets, watching movies. She didn't seem to view me differently, and I just had my mouth around her most sensitive part! You'd think there'd be an awkwardness between us, but she's completely cool, acts like everything's totally as it should be. Maybe, it'd make my mind easier to just tell her the truth, that I find her attractive, and that it's become more than just...masterbating.

-0-0-

_Tifa POV_

I was perfectly sensible after feeling my friends mouth down in my business, after I came because of that action. I lost all my calm and sense only afterwords, when she had left and Cloud had come home.

He was more interested than usual, fondling my body as I prepared a meal for us. He hasn't been this vocal or physical towards me in...well, a long time. He was the boy who won my heart in the very beginning, and he's still the man that brings out a side in my heart that no ones been able to see yet. Even though lately he's been less than perfect taking care of me in a physical way, he has been working hard and taking care of bills. I shouldn't be so tough on him for letting my sex drive wither without his expected touch. And to be honest, Yuffies helped me with my...large urges for release.

Cloud wormed his way into convincing me to have a little adult fun. We wound up in bed, going at a pace faster than I'm use to him doing. He's urgent, insistent as he's taking me. And I'm finding it all very enjoyable, so much so that my mouth yells something. At first I don't realize what I just said, but it's apparent that Cloud did. He stopped right away, and gave me a very hurt look.

"What?" I stupidly asked, cause I couldn't recall what I had just yelled, I had been 'in the moment'.

"You just called me Yuffie..." And that followed an awkward silence, I was still straddling him, his cock noticeably going less stiff inside me. I had royally fucked up.

"Why did you call me that?" He asked, and when I'm unable to give him an answer, he pushed me off him, slipped out of me and headed towards the bathroom. It was one of the most uncomfortable moments I've ever had with Cloud.

I'm unable to talk to him more about it, and he's doing his usual thing of just keeping all his emotions to himself. We slept in different rooms, I stayed in bed while he sacked out on the couch.

What was I suppose to tell him? I'm sorry? It was an accident? At this point, I feel like words aren't going to fix this. I'm asking my own self why it happened. Was it because this radical idea of masterbating with a friend has gone out of control? Have I been doing this with Yuffie, and slowly started liking it for personal reasons, not just physical? I'm lost, and I don't know how I'm going to bring up my worries to Yuffie. Yuffie...are we becoming something beyond friends?

-0-0-

Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.


	4. Chapter 4

**What Are Friends For?**

"Yuffie, what we've been doing together...is it wrong?" Tifa had asked me, and I'm instantly wondering if she's realized that I'm enjoying these activities way too much.

"What makes ya ask?" I countered, hoping she'd maybe explain a bit, let me in on how she was feeling.

"A few days ago, Cloud and I were in the middle of...you know...and I called him by your name." She surprised the holy crap out of me with that one. Tifa calling my name as she's doing Cloud? I bet he was fucking pissed!

"Did he get mad?"

"He hasn't spoken to me since." She admitted, her eyes shiny, meaning she was trying hard not to cry.

"Well, Clouds just gotta get over it. I mean, it's not like you did it cause you're fallin' for me." I was chuckling, but Tifa wasn't. Her face was pale, her eyes uneasy.

"Yuffie, should we stop?" She asked, and of course I'm thinking to myself that I don't wanna, but if she's feeling like we should, then I have no right to push her.

"Would you stop if you hadn't just said my name?" I asked, and she's shaking her head, sayin' no.

"So, you're wanting to stop, because you think it's hurt Clouds feelings?"

"I'm wanting to stop because I don't know if I said your name because I was thinking of you. I'm worried that this idea of mine has sorta...backfired." Tifa explained herself.

"You love Cloud." I stated the obvious.

"I do. But then why was it your name I spoke? I'm in a position where I just don't think we can...do this anymore. I mean, I just said your name, imagine how he'd feel if he ever saw us doing what we do?" She has a point, but I'm not ready to give up just yet.

"One more time, then afterwords you can decide if its best we just...completely halt." I was trying to compromise, but I know my idea is pretty lame.

"Well..." She hesitated, and I really expected a no. Then she sighed, gave me a shrug and said "why not".

I'm sorta terrible, for today I had brought over this special kinda massager...the kind with two ends...yeah. I was a bit overly adventurous when deciding to bring it over. After her words of worry about if what we're doing is wrong, I'm not sure if Tifa's gonna be as willing to try something like this.

Awkwardly I start telling her what I brought, and pull it out of my bag. She's wide eyed as she's staring at it, her cheeks are starting to blush. I'm almost certain she's going to say 'Hell no.'

"If this is our last time, sure, why not?" Tifa shrugged, and left to start up the shower. I'm doing a miniature victory dance as she's getting out towels for afterwords. I've been wondering how this was gonna feel, doing it with Tifa.

-0-0-

It's not like I'm with another man, letting him take me in the shower while Clouds away. Then why is it that when Yuffie pushed that double ended thing in that I felt a bit...bad. It's not that the physical motion of it hurt me, it was more a mental, have I been doing right by Cloud issue. I've been telling myself this whole time that Yuffie and I are just friends, but with my recent moaning of her name when with Cloud, I'm really second guessing myself.

She's showing me how to push back and make the sex toy work, and it's exciting to watch the thing disappear... Maybe this experience has opened up my other side, my other preference. I never considered myself into women, but recently, I'm wondering if I'm not just a tiny bit...curious. Curious to explore that other option of a partner, not just physically but emotionally too.

We were both really getting into it, a never heard a strange sound, and Yuffie wasn't inclined to listen for odd noises at that moment. We were both taken off guard when the curtain pulled back, and Cloud was there, staring at our joined bodies in stunned silence. I'm trying to think of what to say, how I should respond to this, when he quickly pulls the curtain closed on us.

I had assumed he was going to stomp out and never see my face ever again, what happened was so unlike what you'd expect from Cloud!

Yuffie and I were wide eyed and holding in our breath as we heard...unzipping noises, followed by the sound of garments falling to the floor. Before we could even try and move out of our very naughty position, Cloud was pulling the curtain back and hopping in.

"Room for one more?" He cooly spoke, making me clinch inwardly, feeling very uneasy with his response to finding us so...very naked and so very naughty.

I'm nearest to him, Yuffie is facing me and I her while our toy is still buried inside both our lady parts. Cloud grips my hips from behind, and before I am able to halt him, he shoved his now erect member into my ass.

I'm not use to both entryways being..._filled_, and I kinda make every one involved jerk as I yell. It was sharp, a bit painful, but also sort of breathtaking. He was moving back and forth, slipping in and out and somewhat moving my own body so that it was pushing into the toy, moving me closer to the icy faced Yuffie.

I hadn't really noticed her face until just then, she was very irritated looking, her brows furrowed and her lips a thin line of displeasure. I know this turn of event is unusual, but we've been found out and I'm at a loss for words. What should I have done differently?

Soon she's reached her boiling point, she pulls out of the toy and exits the shower with a look of utter contempt on her young face. Cloud stops, pushes his head out the curtain and asks where she thinks she's going. His head jerks back, he's holding his nose in his hands. I hear Yuffie cursing under her breath, hear the door opening and closing. I'm pulling out the toy and let it fall to the tubs floor as I leave Cloud to his whining. She had punched him, and I needed to catch up to her and try to make all this better.

I had grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, rushing out the door and hoping she was still in the house. I catch her at the front door, she's about to open it when I reach her.

"Yuffie, wait!" I hail her, reaching out and touching her upper arm.

"This isn't what we agreed on, I am not okay with Clouds actions." She sternly spoke, looking at me with irritated eyes.

"I'm sorry, he surprised us both. I didn't know how we were suppose to stop that." I'm being honest with her, but she kept looking at me coldly.

"You could have told him to stop, to get out. But you kept quiet, and let him..." She trailed off, her eyes were turning glassy, Yuffie was feeling extremely emotional.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave here angry." I watched as she just shook her head. She opened the door and left me without a word, I stared out in shock as she walked down the road, never looking back.

Cloud came behind me, and shut the door, separating us from the outside world. He turns me around and we have a little..._chat_. He asked me how long it had been going on, if I'd been bored for a while, and that he was into doing things with the 'three of us' if I could convince Yuffie to come back. I'm pretty shocked to hear he'd be alright with it, as long as he was involved.

At first he was mad that I called him Yuffie, now he wants to watch and get involved as Yuffie and I do our thing? I'm confused, upset, and angry. I tell him to fuck off and lock myself in our room. I don't know what we are suppose to do now, where do any of us go from here? And why am I more worried about never seeing Yuffie again than Clouds feelings? Yuffie, please don't forget me, don't let me only be a memory...

-0-0-

Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix


	5. Chapter 5

**What Are Friends For?**

Tifa, you don't understand. It's more than just you not speaking up, it's me being jealous...I was angry that Cloud wanted to share you in that way, to watch me too in that personal position. It just rubbed me the wrong way, brought up memories of a past I don't share with anyone, a conversation I haven't even had with you, Tifa.

Maybe, if I had explained it better, she'd get why I was so angry. It was too much, I just couldn't stand to be in that house a minute longer, not with my bad memories coming up and driving me close to tears...in front of Tifa.

Tifa hasn't got a clue that I'm more than just a curious heterosexual, that I'm honestly a lesbian. Maybe, with what we've been doing and my certain little actions, she's starting to wonder if I'm really into women, but I'm not completely sure yet if she's totally aware. I've had experiences before, and the one that's been hitting home lately, that's been making me so upset since Clouds surprise visit, was with Elena.

It's been a few years, but I still feel like it was only yesterday. She had come off like she was really a fellow lesbian like myself, hadn't admitted it, but her actions towards me were clear. We had been fooling around for over a month when she finally invited me to her place. I had been excited, so trusting. . .

It had started out normal, intimate, and then things got...uncomfortable. She had invited another person over, without telling me about it first. She had thought it would be fun for me to have another individual involved.

Tseng, her coworker, had showed up. His presence was a shock for me, and I was so young and unsure of what to do, that I let Elena talk me into letting him watch us at first. Then she had me convinced it'd be okay if he started touching just her as we messed around.

I was uncomfortable, but I really liked Elena and didn't want to ruin what we'd been having, so I played along. It got more intense, Tseng started touching me, and I started to try and push him away, but then Elena spoke up, saying I should just go with it.

At the end of the night, that man had made a mockery of what Elena and I once had. He demeaned us by forcing us into submissive positions while he rubbed his body against both of us, covering us both in his slimy, smelly fluids. What hurt the worst was seeing that Elena didn't care that I was noticeably uneasy, she was enjoying what he did...

After that, I knew I'd never see her in that light again. I knew one day she'd have that surprise visit again and I wasn't about to let my body get played with like a child's toy. She lost my respect that day, and now with the Tifa thing, I just don't know how I'm suppose to forgive her.

-0-0-

Cloud has been pestering me all week about when Yuffie and I are going to make up and continue what we'd been doing. He's really insensitive about it, and pretty rude to be honest. I'm not happy with the way he's been acting, pushing me to try and get Yuffie to be my friend again just so he can watch us do sexual things with each other. It's too much, I just can't handle his behavior anymore, I've decided to move out and stay at a hotel for a while, maybe time apart will give Cloud the opportunity to think about why I left.

The hotel I'm in is modest, at least it's in a safe part of town, I'm not worried about getting raped if I'm arriving here late at night. I've tried calling Yuffie about a million times since our...separation. She won't call back, so I've tried stopping by her place, but no one ever comes to the door. I'm getting frustrated, I'm running out of ideas on how I can make all this right. All I want is my friend back.

-0-0-

Last night I went out to a club, and found Vincent at the bar, so I started talking to him. I managed to beat around the bush about being separated from Cloud, and that Yuffie wasn't returning my calls lately.

"She's here, you know. I saw her over by the karaoke machine, talking with Cid." Vincent informed me, right away I'm anxious to find her, but he gently pulls me down, asking what I had planned on saying to her.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, I just want to be friends again." I'm given a funny look from the black haired man, he's not too impressed with my idea.

"Yuffies thick headed, you know that. You need to call her out, give her a reason to speak to you. Saying something wimpy like I'm sorry won't get her attention." He's right, if I want her to listen, I have to go at this in another way.

"I think, I have an idea." I'm given a nod as he lets me head off to find her, Vincent wishing me luck as I leave.

I find her drinking with Cid, who's very liquored up, he's hogging the karaoke microphone and singing some sappy love song while half the time he's halting between lyrics to say something to Yuffie.

I get a few feet from her when Cid announces my arrival via the mic, Yuffie turns and looks at me neutrally.

"I guess you're too good for an apology, huh? Been ignoring my calls, not answering the door, if I didn't know any better, Yuffie, I'd say you're afraid to speak with me." I'm rough, but it's the only way I think she'll really respond to me.

Yuffies brows furrow, her cheeks get red as everyone is now looking at us. "I'm not a coward." She grounded out her words, her palms turning round and becoming fists.

"Not a coward? You ran out of the house with your tail between your legs, now that's not very brave." I'm pushing it, and I know she's going to get feisty soon if I'm not careful.

"You got something to say, Lockheart? Lets hear it!" Yuffie never uses my last name like that, she must be really pissed.

"I think you're afraid to let me in, to let me know your feelings. Why else would you just walk off and not explain why? Why ignore my calls? Acts like that just scream the word chicken."

"Oh yeah?!" She takes a step towards me, and I lift my chin up defiantly, "Yeah." I confirm my opinion.

"I'm not a coward, I don't have to prove anything to you, when you're the one hiding your own feeling from that shitty boyfriend of yours." She's crossed a line, I'm feeling my own anger rising as I take a step closer to her.

"What feelings?" I huff, she gives me an eye roll.

"You really want me to say it here, Tifa?" She taunts, and I know we have listeners, but I want to hear her fucking say it.

"Go on, you talk big Yuffie, but are you really brave enough to say anything right now?" I see her jerk back a little, her eyes going slit in determination.

"You liked what we did." She spoke soft at first, so I had her say it louder.

"You liked what we did, and you know it! You may say that you still love Cloud, but your body didn't mind female attention when it got it." There was a gasp from the crowd watching us, and I know my cheeks were burning red.

"Yuffie, you walked out." I reminded her, she took a step closer, we're inches away now.

"I chose to go. You chose to let him stay and watch." She reminded me, making me annoyed, and somewhat ashamed.

"I left." I irrationally admitted to her, she looked taken aback.

"It was wrong then, and I won't let that happen again." I'm being honest with her, and I think she can see it in my eyes.

"You mean, you really walked out on him?" She was a bit disbelieving, but I simply nodded my head in yes. With the way he'd been acting, I couldn't stay.

"You two gonna make up or what?!" Cid drunkenly asked, getting both of our attention. With my head turned still, Yuffie surprises me and pulls my body into hers, hugging me closely.

"Can we talk somewhere private now?" She asks as the whole club is cheering and clapping. I'm hugging her back as I let her know we can talk at my hotel room.

We leave the club together, making our way along the sidewalks and down a few blocks before we reach my hotel. I'm feeling better, having her beside me again, and in better spirits than last time. As I close the hotel door, she does something I hadn't expected. Yuffie kissed me...she didn't peck me on the cheek like in a cute manner, she locked her lips with mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. Holding me to her, urgently kissing me with a passion I had only known from another man. What was even more confusing in all this, is that I let her. Never once did I pull back or try and stop her, I even held onto her body as she smooched me. Yuffie...is this what I think it is?

-0-0-

Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.


	6. Chapter 6

**What Are Friends For?**

I don't know how to explain Yuffie and I, our relationship. We're friends, very close ones, but it's gotten to a point beyond that. Maybe it's easier for me to just not label it, what we do, how we are together. It's easier not to do so, because there is still the matter of Cloud.

Do I hate him? No, I disliked his behavior when he was trying to get me to be friends again with Yuffie just so he could watch us do...personal things to each other. He was wrong to push for that reason, for wanting that out of us to begin with.

I've been living in this hotel for a few weeks now, and I think he's starting to see that I'm not very happy with how things were. Yuffie was there, when I got a knock on my door. It had been a florist, he delivered two dozen red roses, with a card attached.

"_I miss and need you in my life._" The note inside said.

"So he needs you like a work horse, to cook and clean?" Yuffie huffed as I set down the large bouquet, it had been a very expensive arrangement.

"You know Cloud, he can't just come out and say 'I love you'." I commented, taking a seat next to her on my bed.

"What will you do?" She finally asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

I am new to these feelings I've been having towards my friend, uncertain how I should proceed. Cloud has been a big part of my life, I have been devoted to that blonde idiot for ages, and now my heart is literally torn.

I am afraid. Afraid that if I do choose to stay here, I'm my hotel, enjoying Yuffies company, that all my time spent into creating my life with Cloud would have been utterly wasted. I am also worried that this is a fling, that perhaps my feelings will fade and I will no longer enjoy what I do with Yuffie.

This is a road I have never traveled, I had always considered myself straight, but now I'm confused. I am attracted to her very much, but I'm not put off by the thought of sex with a man. What does that mean? Am I wrong to like and enjoy both? Is it wrong to stay with Yuffie because I can see myself still enjoying a penis entering me? It's all gotten very confusing and troubling, and I feel I am at a crossroad that is impassable.

"Tifa." Yuffie finally grabbed my hand, and gave me one of her sincere smiles, "You will always be important to me, no matter what choice you make. I know you've never felt like this before, and I wouldn't judge you if ya went back to..._idiot face._" She insulted Cloud, but he really deserved the mean nick name.

I was touched, she had told me all about her other partner disappointing her by not being a true lesbian. About the lady involving a man and how Yuffie lost all respect for the lady. Yet here she was, willing to accept my choice of Cloud if I made it.

"He's an idiot, but I do still love him." I admitted to her, feeling bad in my honest words.

"Then go make him be the man he ought to be with you. Lay out some rules, make him treat you like you should be treated." She urged me, taking one hand and brushing at loose strands of my hair.

"He doesn't deserve you, but if he's what you want, then I won't stop you." She leaned in and pecked me softly on the lips, I was starting to cry, and she began to wipe away my tears.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" She was teasing me, trying to make me laugh or smile.

"I don't want this to end." I felt like a greedy child, wanting pie and cake at the same time. I placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her troubled eyes.

"I don't know, it'd be wrong, and I can't say that I'd want to willingly share you like that." She was running a hand through my hair, letting her slender hand glide along my shoulders, my back.

"Yuffie, I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop this. I know I shouldn't want you both, but I do, and I'm a terrible person because of it!" I feel my heart about to break into pieces, when she pulls me into her. Yuffies wrapped her long, agile arms around me as she's kissing my cheeks, my forehead, until her lips reach my lips.

"Fuck it..." She grumbles to herself, before kissing my mouth with a vengeance, inserting her tongue and plunging it inside me.

I'm roaming her body with my hands, feeling for her bra and undoing it through her shirt, reaching under it to feel her small breast, pinching her pebble like nipple.

"Tifa." She grounds out. Pulling her lips away to tear my shirt from my body, exposing my tits and bringing one into her mouth. We are urgent in our need, acting like animals as more of our clothing gets tugged or ripped apart. I am not fully satisfied until we get into this position we've only begun to explore with each other.

Yuffie is pressing her exposed lady parts against my own, we were scissoring each other, pushing and rubbing until it drove us over the edge. It was one of the most amazing things I've done with her. It's a feeling of complete bliss afterwords, as we lay in a huddle on the bed.

"Stay with me?" She abruptly spoke, our bodies were close and comfortable next to each other.

"Yes." Is all I can say, after that activity, all I can think about is her. How well we go together, how much joy we bring one another. Will this flame out in the end? I'll give it time, time to see if this is the real deal, if my heart is in allegiance with my body...

-0-0-

Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

A/N: More on the way, I will try to tie it all up nicely. This is not over yet, Yuffie will be telling it her way in the next chapter, she's not nearly as discreet as Tifa in her...descriptions.


	7. Chapter 7

**What Are Friends For?**

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square Enix.

Tifa's decided to confront Cloud, to get her stuff and leave him for good. She had asked me to stay behind, to let her go alone to face the blonde idiot. I didn't like the idea, but I love her, and wanted to respect her decision...

Tifa told me that she planned on opening up her bar again, that her real reason for closing it was because of Cloud. With him becoming more successful and making a bigger paycheck, he had asked her to stop working, to let him handle the finances.

Tifa had agreed, but she always missed the bar, her personality made it difficult to stay at home all the time, cleaning and cooking without anyone to talk to. If you ask me, it was a power trip, Cloud just trying to show his dominance over her, making her stay at home instead of being her own person. The dick...

Once Tifa starts opening up the bar again, she asked if I'd move in with her. The idea sounds nice, and I do love her, I've just never really moved in with anyone before. I've always rented my own home. I figure she's leaving Cloud for me, so it's only right to show I appreciate it by moving in with her.

So, now my biggest worry about moving in and having her as a room mate involves my job. For years now all my friends think I'm just a back room stock person at the local grocery store...what they don't know though, is that I've really been making money doing something that's somewhat controversial.

I am making money, by producing and filming my own porn. Now, I've gone through a lot of trouble to always conceal my face, either with a mask or just filming my lower half. I knew that there could be a chance someone local might buy a video, so I've taken certain measures to keep my real identity a secret. There was a reason I had so many things for Tifa to try out, I had used many of those sex items in my videos.

I know that since we're becoming a couple, that this job that I do should be spoken of, but I haven't really had the opportunity to talk about it. It's one of those conversations that I'll have to probably just sit her down and tell her, then hope she doesn't think less of me for it. It's a job that many would look down upon, would think badly of me, but it's a choice I've made and I don't plan on changing my ways. What I would make in a month stocking shelves I've doubled by creating home made adult films.

Tifa, I hope when everything settles down that you'll be able to accept my profession, and that you'll know I don't plan on involving you in any way. I would never do anything like that.

-0-0-

"Cloud, I want my things, along with the deed to the bar." I was firm but polite as I spoke to him, his face was a confused mess, maybe he had assumed I'd come home to stay.

"You're joking." He said flatly, looking at me as if I were mentally ill.

"Listen, we never got married, so everything that is mine, is still just mine, not yours. I want my things, it shouldn't take me too long and then I'll be out of your hair." I tried reasoning, he looked more pissed off with each word I spoke.

"So this is what I get? I let you stay at home and take care of the house, you don't have a worry in the world, and you repay me by leaving?!" He crossed his arms, looking down on me like a misbehaving child.

"You didn't 'let me', you forced me into staying at home. You wanted to prove you could handle all the expenses. I loved working, but I wanted you happy so I agreed to it. I have never enjoyed staying at home, playing the part of a house wife." He looked at me with disbelief, had he really thought I had enjoyed my lack of independence?

"Listen, all I want are a few of my things and the deed, then I'll leave. Just let me..." I was attempting to head towards our old room, he raised an arm to block my way.

"I don't know if I trust you to only take the things you own. You've taken advantage of my kindness before." He said snottily, I glared and pushed past him, entering our old room. I can hear him following close behind as I begin to pick up a few of my trinkets left on the nightstand.

My fingers brush against a photo of Cloud and myself, I mentally think it best not to drag that back with me. He noticed my reluctance to take the photo, and grabs it off the nightstand to look at.

"You know, you use to be happy here." He spoke as I continued to grab more items.

"You use to be around more." I commented back, turning to face him, "Is the deed still in the safe?" I ask, his face irritable as he nodded his head. He leads the way into his office, going to a closet and entering a pass code to the safe.

"Here, take it and get out." He flung the deed at me, I open it up to read and make sure it's the correct document.

Sure enough, he's given me the right one, so I turn away from him and start for the living room. I can hear him mumbling to himself as we walk, he reached out a hand and stopped me as I was about to open the front door.

"Tifa, why does it have to be this way? Can't you open the bar and still be with me?" He uses his strong arms to willfully turn me around, staring at me sadly.

"I can't, I've let life go on like it has, and wasn't happy with it. I can't be with you any longer Cloud, I need to move past this and find my true happiness." He went from sad to angry in only a few seconds.

"Happiness means fucking now? Is that it, Tifa? You couldn't get your fill with me so you fly off to fuck someone else all the time?" He's gripping my upper arms rather tightly, and I'm not enjoying the way he's glaring at me and basically calling me a slut.

"Relationships are more than just affording to live in a home together, it's also about enjoying one another's company, something you've forgotten how to do." I'm hard but truthful with my words, and before I could act, he hit me. Cloud hit me right in the face, and all I could do was gasp and back up, dropping some of my things to hold my aching eye.

Before he can yell or apologize, I turn around and bolt out the door, leaving behind the house I never plan on returning to. I have my deed and that's enough to satisfy me. Cloud could go to Hell!

-0-0-

"I'm gonna kill him." Yuffie was grinding her teeth and shaking with anger as she watched me ice my swollen face.

"I told you, I've had enough of him, I don't want cops involved or anyone else. I just want freedom to do as I like, and I have the deed now so I can open the bar and start enjoying life again." Yuffie wasn't impressed, but she eventually sat down next to me and took the bag of ice into her own hand to hold against my closed eye.

"If he ever shows up at the bar while I'm around, he's a dead man, Tifa. Cloud's gonna have to answer for this if he has the nerve to bother you again." Yuffie was upset, and felt that justice needed served, so I just kept quiet and let her fume. It wasn't like she'd really kill him after all, Cloud wasn't dumb enough to show his head at my place when he knew I could press charges. This matter would blow over eventually, it'd just take some time...

-0-0-

A/N: Okay, you now know how Yuffie really makes a living. Tifas going to start bar tending again, and hopefully Cloud will let all matters drop. I want to start a new short story about what happens next, Tifa and Yuffie together at The Seventh Heaven. Anyone interested in reading a continuation?


End file.
